


The Last Resort

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [10]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	The Last Resort

Invention Diary: Resort for unhelpful henchmen

PLAN:  
Black Hat and I have noticed that some villains are losing not because they did anything wrong but the people they hired are imbeciles that can’t do anything right no matter what they do. So we decided to make a torture chamber disguised as a resort since henchmen never wonder why their boss is suddenly giving them what they want and will gladly take a vacation they believe is well deserved  
RESULT:  
The villains that were losing are doing so much better now that they have better help. I have the pleasure of showing all the idiots how much fun i’m having dealing with them. They definetly deserve it.


End file.
